


Nightly Rounds

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/"></a><b>eeyore9990</b> for the inspiration. :*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightly Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/)**eeyore9990** for the inspiration. :*

Title: Nightly Rounds  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
Challenge: # 96: Transfiguration  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/)**eeyore9990** for the inspiration. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Nightly Rounds

~

Severus made consistent rounds every night. At eleven-fifteen he was at the greenhouse, by twelve-twenty he was patrolling the kitchens, and at one, he could always be found in the Transfiguration classroom.

By one-ten, his tongue was down Lupin’s throat and his hands full of that delicious arse. No matter how they fought, they always ended up like this, locked in a heated embrace, fucking against Minerva’s desk.

Neither man ever noticed the cat that watched from the window, nor did they linger to see her slip down and transfigure back to her other form.

Minerva loved making nightly rounds.

~


End file.
